What Hurts the Most
by Insane Teddy Bear
Summary: Kio is hurting and is getting abused. Soubi never seems to care enough to find out why. All he seems to care about is Ritsuka. What Will Kio do? SoubixKio
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, but my first Loveless fic! This is SoubixKio, K?**

Chapter 1

Soubi didn't like how pale Kio was looking lately. Whenever he asked Kio about it however all he got was a forced smile and Kio claiming that he was fine. And Soubi didn't like that not one bit.

"Hey Sou. Going to hang out with the kid?"

Kio didn't like Ritsuka. He constantly took up Soubi's time and affection. Brat didn't even deserve to have Soubi. Yet he had him and Kio couldn't figure out why Soubi constantly choose the grade schooler over him. Soubi however... his face lit up when the child was mentioned.

"Yeah. I'm going over there to pick him up at eight. You should come some time. I'm sure Ritsuka would love to have you over."

Like that was going to happen. When Soubi told him that Kio still had a crush on him and that he was Kio's first the kid made sure to make clear to Kio that Soubi was _HIS_ and he would only tolerate Kio because he was Soubi's friend. When Kio told Soubi what happened the man had laughed and said that it was cute how Ritsuka was jealous and was trying to be protective over Soubi. He was sure that the brat didn't want him anywhere near their date.

Are you sure that your fine though? You still look pale."

"I'm not up to going anywhere Sou. I'll stay here. I'll probably end up doing homework or sleeping, or something."

"Alright...Kio?"

"Yeah Sou?"

"Is that _blood_ seeping through your shirt?"

It was true blood was starting to spread through Kio's shirt. A medium sized stain on each of his wrists and a huge one on his stomach. A fake smile once again crawled onto Kio's face.

"It's fine Sou. While I was with Jake I fell onto a box by accident. The box happened to be his new cooking knives."

Kio knew that wasn't true. What had happened did happen with Jake, and it did involve knives, but it wasn't an accident, and they were hunting knives. Jake had called earlier saying that he wanted Kio to come over. Kio had been late to arrive, but it was better than what would have happened had he not have gone. The places that had blood did hurt, but it wasn't the cuts that hurt the most.

"Your sure that you're fine?"

"Yeah. You should have fun on your date."

As much as Kio didn't like Ritsuka ot the fact that Soubi was dating him, he'd rather kill himself before he ruined Soubi's happiness. Actually suicide sounded nice right about now. It would only hurt for awhile, and he would be free of what hurt him most.

"If you say so Kio. I'm going to Ritsuka's now. Make sure you clean up the blood off the floor. And do it carefully I don't want to come back and find that you've scuffed the floors or I have to miss out on my sleep to drive you to the hospital."

"..."

"Kio?"

"Yeah, ok."

What hurt the most was that Soubi never seemed to care enough. Nor did he love him. Like the way Kio cared for him. Like how Kio loved him.

**So how was that? I don't mind criticism, just review, ok?**


	2. Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer: I don't own loveless or the title of this…**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kio snuck out at around midnight. Soubi was supposed to sleep over at Ritsuka's house, so no one would know where he was going. He was running back to his parents. They told him that it was a bad idea to move out, and said that he could go back anytime. Well, now was that time. He went to the airport and managed to get a ticket for the next plane to America. His phone kept ringing, but he knew who it was and ignored it.

"Hello, Kio."

Kio gasped and turned around quickly. He'd been found by one of the two people he'd been trying to run from.

"You weren't about to leave were you? You should know that it's impossible to leave."

Kio backed up and started to run. He nearly made it to the door when a voice reached him.

"That's not a good idea, Kio. I have a bomb not only in this airport, but also on that kid your friend seems so fond of. If you don't want both to blow up I suggest that you come with me."

Kio walked over to him. It was true that he hated Ritsuka, but Soubi would hate him if he let the kid die, and he wasn't heartless enough to kill a thirteen year old brat. Also he wasn't going to have an entire airport blow up and kill hundreds of people, just because he wanted to run. As soon as he got close to the man he blacked out.

"I didn't say you'd be conscious, Kio."

The man, Jake, knew Kio would try and run today. He'd been following him. It wasn't stalking because stalkers were usually in love with the people they stalked. In all honesty Jake didn't like Kio. He didn't even know the kid. He was just paid to keep the kid frightened, and beaten. For every time the kid hid something from his friend, or distanced himself, he got paid extra. If he managed to break Kio, or get him to sever all ties with his friend he would be rich for years. He didn't know why it was so important to his employer that he break the kid, but hey, don't bite the hand that feeds you right? He walked over to the counter and gave the ticket back to the lady for money saying that his friend had passed out, and he was going to take him to the hospital. She'd offered to call an ambulance, but he had declined. It's not like he cared if the kid woke up or not. As long as he wasn't dead. He had been given specific directions to keep the kid alive. He dragged Kio into the car and drove off to his house.

"Uggh… crap"

When Kio woke up he immediately knew where he was. He'd been here plenty of times after all. He was in the basement of Jake's house. It was more like a jail though. There were bars in front of him, that was it though. Other than himself, and the darkness, there were only the stone walls that his legs were chained to. It gave Kio time to think though. He knew that Jake wasn't behind all of this. The guy wasn't smart enough to go through with something like this. Kio was betting on Seimei. Soubi didn't know, but the jackass was alive. Kio had seen him right before this whole thing started. Seimei had appeared out of nowhere, and said 'I warned you.' Kio had only some idea what it meant. He thought it was about Ritsuka and Soubi, though. He knew that Seimei had commanded Soubi to love Ritsuka. Soubi would follow whatever Seimei told him. By giving Soubi an order to love Ritsuka, it took away any chances of Kio ever getting Soubi to go out with him. Kio was angry, but there was nothing he could do about it. He figured that if he could just have gotten to the airport faster, none of this would have happened. He would be at his parents looking at business and art schools. Business to take over his father's company when he was old enough, art schools for his love of art. It didn't really matter much now though. He was stuck here until Jake let him out. A door opened from the upstairs, and a light came on.

"Do you like the room? I even changed the light bulb, so that when I turn it on it'll be bright enough for you."

Kio just glared at him, and Jake chuckled.

"Don't give me that look. You're the one who decided to ignore your phone. If you just behaved and answered it like a good brat you wouldn't be here."

Kio just glared harder. He knew he would just make it worse if he answered him. He would've been sarcastic about it, and that would just make it worse. It seemed that his silent glaring wasn't appreciated. Only a few seconds after he had glared he had a knife going through his stomach

'_Another hunting knife,'_ Kio mused _'I think he said something about getting them free.' _Kio didn't know who'd honestly give someone like Jake free hunting knives, but they had to be either sadistic of insane themselves to do it. Blood dripped freely form the wound, leaking onto the floor, and gathering into a little pool.

"Look at all this blood! I just cleaned the floors too. Well if you're going to be so ungrateful, you can re-clean them. You should probably start before the stains set in."

Kio wanted so badly to punch him. Like it was honestly his fault that he was bleeding.

"Oh, and my employer is coming to see you tomorrow. He heard that you weren't co-operating, and wanted to speak to you. Since you aren't behaving, I'm gonna have to keep you unconscious. You'll have to clean when you wake up." Jake grinned broadly "Too bad. It's gonna smell, and there'll be stains to scrub out too."

A sickeningly sweet smelling rag was pressed over his nose and mouth. A thought from the back of his mind came up suddenly.

'_Soubi isn't going to help you. He's probably in on it.'_

That was the last thought he had before he passed out.

* * *

**OK! That's the end of this chapter! Why the hell is this chapter longer than some of the others... anyway, I kinda feel bad for torturing Kio like this, cause he's my favorite character, BUT it's necessary for plot. I want to thank Valitiel, and AnsemMesna for adding this to their story alert. REVIEW!**

**Bye!**


	3. Memories

**I know that I haven't updated in forever, but I was thinking about getting rid of this story since very few people read it. BUT! There are so few SoubixKio stories as it is, half of them are no where near finished, and I really don't want to disappoint the few readers for this story I have. I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I need you to tell me if you want me to continue this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Blood was a horrible thing to wake up to. That's what happened to Kio though. It happened everyday. He'd been in that basement for two months since the airport incident. Jake's boss was supposed to have met with him, but apparently he couldn't leave where he was yet. Jake was supposed to keep him there until his employer came. This meant that he just made sure that Kio ate, and was constantly knocked out so he'd be quiet. When Kio woke up this time, all he could do was lie there in the dark, and attempt to figure out what had happened while he was out. None of his body parts were working, and his lower half was burning, which meant that Jake had some 'fun' while he was unconscious. When he finally managed to sit up and look around properly all he could see was a bucket, brush, and a note. Crawling over to the note he read what it said.

'_Hey brat,_

_Your favorite color better be red. There's a lot more blood in here from after you passed out. It better be spotless in here when I get back. The boss is coming and he would hate to have the place dirty And if you thought it was bad making me angry, imagine what would happen if you made the boss mad. Get cleaning!_

_Jake'_

Kio grabbed the brush and started scrubbing_. _None of this was actually expected.

Flashback: four months ago

'But Sou-Chan! You promised!' Kio whined. Soubi had promised him that he would help him with his test. He was going to an art school and everything, but you had to keep up your regular studies. If he failed this test he'd be kicked out of school. His parents said they wouldn't pay for anything until he moved back home, and any money he had went towards the apartment. Soubi stopped paying with the excuse that Ritsuka said that since he was ever there Soubi shouldn't have to pay rent. Kio couldn't afford school as well, and the only reason he was still allowed there was because of his grades. Soubi was only leaving because Ritsuka had shown up less then 5 minutes ago demanding that he and Soubi go on a date. It was annoying. Kio even tried asking other people to help him before he went to Soubi, but they all had their own tests to study for and couldn't help him.

'Suck it up Kio. You should be able to manage your own life by now. Stop clinging to Soubi all the time for every little thing.'

He could've argued. Could've snapped at the brat, but all that would do would get him a nasty glare from Soubi and the hissed whisper to 'be nice'. Ritsuka was smirking in the corner. The damned brat knew that he was going to get his way. He always did. Soubi took his side no matter what, and true to that fact they left right after. Kio left too. He grabbed his books and headed for the Bar and Library that was a few blocks down. He stopped at the counter and ordered vodka before sitting down at a table. Nine bottles of vodka and three hours of cramming later he paid and walked out. He wasn't even buzzed. He figured that he'd just go home and study some more before crashing in his bed. That was changed when a blow to his head came when he was right outside his door.

Present Time

Kio remembered that day. He ended up in the exact same place he was now. A few days after his first 'meeting' Jake he was returned to his apartment. Soubi had stayed at Ritsuka's house for those days, so he didn't know about anything. Kio's slow movements were covered up by an excuse that he went over a friend's house and they had rough housed a little and things got carried away. His head was explained that he had hit it on a nearby table and busted it. Soubi bought it and proceeded to talk about Ritsuka the rest of the night. Speaking of which, what were they doing right now?

With Soubi

He was at Ritsuka's house. Again. He'd been coming there for at least two months straight, but he was worried. About Kio. He hadn't heard from or seen the blond for two months. Normally he'd be bugging him about spending time together or something. Kio _had_been acting really strange lately. Coming back bruised and bloodied with pathetic excuses too. Soubi wasn't stupid. He knew that Kio was in serious danger and that he was lying to him about it. He saw that day months ago when Seimei had threatened Kio. He already knew that Seimei was alive and was planning on harming Kio. He just figured that Kio would come to him about it. Despite how he acted he loved Kio and he knew that the feeling was returned. He and Ritsuka broke up, but because of Ritsuka's lack of close friends or family they decided to pretend to be a couple until Soubi worked up enough courage to confess. Nobody counted on the situation turning out so badly. Kio's parents had called a few days after Kio went missing demanding to know where their son went. It was then he found out that Kio was unhappy, and was honestly going to leave for his parents. So he started looking for Kio. That's where he was now. He found out where Kio was from some local people who had seen him. He warned all of them to call the police 10-20 minutes after he left them. He managed to find the house he was looking for. Some man named Jake lived here apparently. Soubi went around back and crouched down at a window he found. In it he could just make out... KIO! It was Kio, but he looked terrible... he was speaking with someone. If the person could move forward just a little... SEIMEI?! He knew that Seimei didn't like Kio, but to go this far? Oh, wait they were speaking...

With Kio

Seimei had finally come. It was about time. Honestly Kio was just surprised that he didn't do it sooner. Oh look the jackass was speaking.

"Hello Kio. I've missed you."

"Fuck you"

"Well that's not very nice. And I even came all the way out here to 'play' with you."

"Play?"

"Oh, you'll see..."

* * *

**Okay! Third Chapter up! READ THE TOP IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT! Now tor the thankies! For Story Alert: LuluChan126, Ninja Ninja Reno, and Spirit's Whisper. Now REVIEWERS!**

**Valitiel: You were right about the angst and mental breakdowns! But just because Soubi's found him it doesn't mean anything's gonna get better!**

**Spirit's Whisper: I tried to use this chapter to explain things a little more, but I'm not sure how good it was... It's fast moving because I kind of just need Soubi to take Kio back before the actual story can begin. These past chapters are to describe what happened to Kio in future chapters.**

**Thanks to Everyone!**

**Insane Teddy Bear**


	4. Safe?

**Hey! I know it's once again been a long time, but I started 2 other stories, which I've been wanting to do for a long time, and I needed to update some of my other stories as well, plus I was sick for 2 weeks. and I took a week long break... SORRY! I will try to update my stories much sooner, and closer together! Anyway, and on a better note, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. T-T If I did... well it's already M-rated so the only thing I would change is that Soubi would be with Kio and not Ritsuka!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Soubi stood over the stove absent-minded stirring a pot of soup. He had managed to bring Kio back with him, and Seimei and Jake were in a jail cell. Kio was in the bathroom, washing up. Soubi grimaced at the memory of Kio's scars, and how he got them.

Flashback:

Soubi watched through the small window as Seimei 'played' with Kio. Kio was blindfolded and chained to a wall, his face towards the wall. Seimei stepped out of the room for a few minutes, and came back with what seemed to be a dog. Soubi couldn't tell as the dog was so thin. Seimei put the dog inside with Kio, and locked the door. He said something in a language that Soubi didn't recognize, and the dog immediately began to tear at Kio's back. Soubi moved his head to the side and puked as Kio's screams and Seimei's laughter washed over him. After a little while Soubi turned his head back to the scene in front of him, and recorded it with a small camcorder that he always kept with him. After a few minutes, Seimei called his dog over, and he let him out. Walking over to Kio he kneeled down and looked at him.

"Well now, looks like there's a bit of a mess. I hope that you're good with cleaning."

Seimei kissed Kio roughly, poured some poison on the fresh wounds, and walked out of the room, laughing sadistically. Jake just sneered at the mess, unchained him, and threw a bucket and rag at his head, before walking out as well. Kio just slumped to the floor and passed out.

Soubi backed away slowly, and after awhile he turned around and outright ran out of the area. When he got back to the town he saw the police and an ambulance waiting. At first they tried to arrest him, but after seeing the recording they followed him to the house. The police burst in, and swarmed the place, arresting Seimei and Jake, and bringing Kio out of the basement, and to the ambulance awaiting him in the town.

Present Time:

The only thing that bothered Soubi about Seimei's arrest was that before he had entered the police car, Seimei had grinned, not smiled, _grinned _at Soubi. Soubi turned off the stove, and poured the soup into a bowl before heading upstairs to give the soup to Kio. He knocked twice before he entered the room. The room was dark, and there was the faint sound of water running. Soubi set the bowl down, and looked around the room. It was messy with clothes thrown over every inch of the room. Soubi sighed. Might as well clean up the mess. After half an hour of cleaning Soubi realized that the water was still running. He went over and knocked on the door.

"Kio? Are you OK?"

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes. Soubi decided that he had enough of waiting, and kicked open the door. Kio was in the tub with a knife in his stomach. Soubi heard a sound from across the room. When he looked he saw Seimei standing at the window, about to leave.

"SEIMEI, YOU BASTARD! What did you do?" Seimei grinned sadistically.

"Only a bit of a demonstration." Soubi went to lunge at Seimei, but he just jumped out the window, and onto the ground.

"Until next time _Sou-Chan._" Seimei sneered.

Soubi watched until he made sure Seimei was gone, before turning his attention back to Kio. He turned off the shower, and carried Kio to the bed, covering his legs with the blanket. He would've covered all of Kio, but the blanket was heavy, and he didn't want to push the knife in further. Soubi stood up and hesitated. He needed to call an ambulance, but the phone, and his cellphone was downstairs, and he didn't want to leave Kio by himself. There was no telling if Seimei might come back. Soubi thought harder, and looked around the room. He spotted Kio's pants lying in the hamper. Kio had a cellphone didn't he? Soubi went to the pants, and rummaged through the pockets.

"Aha!" Soubi cheered silently to himself. He quickly called a ambulance, and sat next to Kio on the bed. Kio squirmed slightly, and began to talk in his sleep.

"C-Can't go n-near S-Soubi. T-Tainted... 'm tainted..." Kio mumbled, and fell back into a deep sleep. Soubi looked at Kio with guilt. If he had just kept asking about what was happening, just stayed with Kio and had protected him, and helped him when he was asked to, instead of rushing to Ritsuka _every single time_he was called, none of this would have happened, Kio would be fine, he wouldn't be broken...

Soubi leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Kio's mouth. He would make this better, he promised. He'd kill everyone involved if he had to.

* * *

**WHOO! CHAPTER 4 IS DONE! *parties a little* Now for THANKIES! Story Alert: CookieCoveredSpencer and Pocket Nerd! Now REVIEWS!**

**O.O secrect (): HAI! This story will continue! If I managed to finish my first story with only one reviewer I can make it through this!**

**Spirit's Whisper: Thanks!!! I tried what you said about the flashbacks in this chapter. I'm not sure if I did a very good job T-T. There wasn't much pov's in this since Kio was unconscious...**

**Ninja Ninja Reno: IT SHALL BE CONTINUED!**

**annabelle64: *squeals* Thank you! Though I feel bad for torturing Kio, since he's my favorite character...**

**Pocket Nerd: I'll stick with it!**

**glozinga (): Thanks!! Soubi will start caring more from now on! And how could you not like SoubixKio?! Here's that next chapter!**


	5. Truth?

**Good morning! In all honesty I wasn't going to post this. But I did get a review, and I guess that's what counts. THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU SHOULDN'T REVIEW! Seriously. When I only get 1 review that makes me really depressed, and then I stop writing, thinking that no one likes it. SO REVIEW! Also, I'm having a CONTEST!**

**How to play:**

**1.) In your review state how old you think that I am.**

**2.) Then from the list of stories and pairings in my profile pick a show and a pairing. BOTH SHOW AND PAIRING(S) MUST BE FROM THE LIST**

**3.) State the genre that you want (cannot be western, parody, poetry, horror, or anything to do with the living dead (i.e ghosts or zombies)) Song fics are acceptable as long as it's not rap. Eminem is fine, since I can understand his songs.**

**4.) State whether you want it to be a one-shot or a multi-chapter fic. IT WILL BE IN ENGLISH**!

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO AMBER FOR BEING THE ONLY PERSON TO REVIEW!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 5

Kio stared out the window next to him. He had woken up about an hour ago, and was mulling over what he had found. Soubi was sleeping in the chair next to him when he had woken up, and according to the nurse, he had been there for two days straight. Right after the nurse had left, Kio moved Soubi into his bed, and had went to sit in the window sill. Hearing a rustle of fabric from the bed on his right, he turned to see Soubi coming towards him, obviously upset.

"What are you doing out of bed Kio?" Soubi was pissed. Did Kio happen to forget that he was injured? He also shouldn't have been anywhere _near_the window, seeing as how the police couldn't find Seimei anywhere. Kio just gave him a blank look, and turned back to the window.

"I wanted to watch the snow fall." The statement was somewhat true. Kio loved the snow. It was so... _pure_. It reminded him of how he used to be. But the other reason was that, he didn't want to be in the same bed as his crush. Soubi went to comment on something, but stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. They both whirled around to see Ritsuka scowling at the doorway. He stepped into the room, and pointedly ignored Kio.

"Soubi, we need to talk. _Privately_." Soubi frowned, but followed the smaller boy into the hallway. As soon as they were in the hallway, but still close enough that Kio and Soubi could see each other, Ritsuka turned to Soubi, with a glare.

"Where were you?" Soubi looked at him with confusion.

"I was here. I told you that I would be here." Ritsuka's glare intensified.

"WE HAD A DATE! Or did you forget that?!" Soubi looked at his watch. Crap. They did have a date. And he had missed it by three hours. He could see why Ritsuka was mad. He looked down at the smaller male, and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka. I fell asleep. I just woke up about ten minutes ago." Ritsuka obviously wasn't buying it, since his eyes were now slits of anger.

"You shouldn't have been sleeping here in the first place! We had an agreement, Soubi! Have you confessed to him yet?!" Soubi shook his head no, and Ritsuka smirked.

"Then you're still MINE!" Soubi sighed. He found Ritsuka's possessiveness endearing, but, well... they were making a scene in the middle of a _hospital_! REALLY! The nurses were glaring at them, and he could tell that the security guards were just _itching_to throw them out. Soubi sighed a little louder, and looked back at Ritsuka.

"What can I do to make it better?"

"Can it be anything I want?" Soubi nodded.

"As long as it doesn't involve someone else." Soubi's eyes narrowed at the teen. Ritsuka's smirk had grown, and he was staring at Kio, who started watching the two, as soon as he had heard Ritsuka yelling. Ritsuka's eyes turned back to Soubi.

"I want a kiss. A real one. Right here." Soubi groaned. He knew what the boy wanted. He wanted to make out. Here. IN FRONT OF KIO! But, he did promise, and he always kept his promises. He leaned over, and pressed his lips to Ritsuka's, and after a few minutes, he deepened it.

Kio stopped watching the two after they started kissing. He knew that Soubi belonged to the brat. They didn't have to rub it in, though! He yawned as the snow outside slowly came to a stop. Might as well get some sleep. Glancing at the two, and then the clock by his bed, he sighed. The two had been making out for a little over fifteen minutes. Closing his eyes, Kio sunk a little bit more into the mattress, and a lot more into his depression.

Soubi walked back into the room after saying goodnight to Ritsuka. The boy had only left after they had agreed to a date a week from now. He saw Kio's pained face as he slept. It was obvious that he had seen the two in the hallway. Soubi ran a hand through his hair. This confession was NOT going to work after this. Kio shivered from under the thin blanket. Soubi laid on the bed next to Kio, and grinned as Kio snuggled closer to the heat. What better way to help someone warm up than body heat, right? Soubi wrapped an arm around the slumbering figure, and drifted off to sleep as well.

One hour later

CRASH!

Both Kio and Soubi woke up to the sound of glass shattering. Looking up they saw Seimei standing at the window, brushing off fragments of glass from his clothes. Soubi's eyes narrowed at the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" Seimei chuckled, and shook his head.

"I think the question is, what are _you_doing here Soubi. I told you to love Ritsuka. Staying here, doesn't prove your love for him. I commanded you to love him so that you'd stay AWAY from Kio!"

"Why do you care so much, that I stay around Kio?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S YOUR REAL SACRIFICE!"

* * *

**Hehehe! That's always a nice tidbit of info to find out! Once again thank you to AMBER! And your right! I shouldn't care what others think! AND TRY THE CONTEST! INFO ON IT'S AT THE TOP! SO LONG!**

**Insane Teddy Bear**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry to everyone that likes or loves my stories, but I will be taking down my stories, leaving and re-posting them on my livejournal, or another fanfiction site because of this:

**As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.**

** RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program. **

** The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.**

** The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted. **

** This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet**  
** _4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _**

** What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.**

** What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.**

** (RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.**  
** program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.**  
** Rating:**  
** Pairing:**  
** Summery:**  
** Authors Note:**  
** no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.**  
** advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.**  
** is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.**  
** 6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.**

** For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.**

** http : / / forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 61196 / 30589812 / 1 /**

** In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_**

** http :/ / forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 61196 / 30532995 / 38 / #30685587**  
  
** In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.**

** Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.**

** That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner. **

Honestly, This is how WWII started. a bunch of people started thinking that they were better than everyone else, and decided to get rid of everything, and everyone that isn't up to their standards. If you wish to read my stories, my Livejournal name is Panther36m, and I will be joining either fictionesque . com or Archive of our own with the name Insane Teddy Bear. I will come back to only when these people have been stopped. Thank you all, I love you, and goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

My Livejournal name is panther36m, but my stories are friend locked, so friend me to see them! All of my stories are now there!


End file.
